


A Long Week Ahead

by merryfortune



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Bratting, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Spanking, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Michiru thinks her Beastman "disease" is getting worse...
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 652
Collections: Typsy's Dragon Hoard of 5 Star Fics





	A Long Week Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made possible by all the lovely people who commented on my other Michiru/Shirou fic, I just wanted to thank y'all because you guys were so sweet <3 
> 
> For this fic, I tried something a little outside my comfort zone (daddy kink) so I hope that's okay.

“What have you monsters done to me?” Michiru growled, completely and totally in Shirou’s face. He tiredly stared back at her despite the very few centimetres separating her wet snout from his face.

He yawned and blinked slowly. Shirou was, more amused than anything else, having been woken up by quite the ruckus kicked up by Michiru with all her stomping down the stairs and through the halls. By searching hands and this delicious scent, it was savoury and powerful. It struck quite the hunger in him as he stirred in his bed.

He barely had to lift his sheets before Michiru clambered onto the bed and into his lap as he sat upright. She was such a brat, he thought. Breaking into his room, his den, and now she seemed intent on rutting his leg. She was so wet. He could tell even through the thin cloth of those tiny bed shorts that she wore in her private quarters upstairs. Her unbearable arousal was soaking through her clothes and even the air. Her tail twitched.

“Oh ho,” Shirou whistled, licking his lips, “it seems the girl becomes a woman. Or, more accurately, the pup becomes a bitch.”

“What the fuck do you me?” Michiru snapped at him but she couldn’t manage to maintain that furore. She whimpered and whined, putting her paws all over Shirou, rutting against his leg, enjoying how even the scantest touch or bump of his knee against her genitals felt. Her sensitivity was unbelievable.

Shirou clicked his tongue. “I didn’t do nothing.” he told her, shrugging but certainly enjoying the spectacle. “It’s this so-called disease you have. Your current feelings - your heat - is all a part of the package of being a tanuki Beastman, Michiru.”

“Yeah, well, I hate it.” Michiru spat.

Shirou caressed her chin, his fingers running through her thick fur and tilted her head upwards. “You sure.”

Her eyes widened even in the dark with a feral lust.

“Yes. No. Maybe. Just fuck me already, you old bastard.” Michiru snapped.

“Where are your manners, Michiru?” Shirou patronisingly chastised her.

Michiru swallowed. She averted her gaze, embarrassed and demure. “Please, I want… I want my heat satiated, Daddy. I want your cubs.”

Shirou licked his lips and tried to subdue himself, his own desires, but it was impossible upon being asked such a lewd request. His knot all but immediately popped in his crotch as his transformation took over, pleasing Michiru immensely. She leaned in a little and licked tiny kitten licks at Shirou’s snout, drinking his slobber. She nibbled along his black lined lips, mewling possessively as she tried to incite him further.

“Please,” she begged, “I’m in agony.”

“With pleasure, Michiru.” Shirou’s voice was husky.

“Finally, thank you.” Michiru sighed.

As much as her body begged her not to, she veered away slightly from Shirou so that they could switch positions on his bed. She plopped down happily, tail wagging with thunderous excitement between her legs which she opened up nice and wide for Shirou. He tore off his lax bed shirt and pulled down his underwear, his prick was huge, Michiru couldn’t help but stare. In the dark, all midnight and dim, it was still this ghastly and bright red.

“First time seeing a penis?” Shirou asked, leering down at Michiru.

“Y-yeah.” Michiru sheepishly admitted.

“Don’t feel bad, it’s to be expected with such a young girl.” Shirou told her. “But how do you like it?”

“I think I’d like it better stuck in me.” Michiru smirked.

“You’re damn cheeky, you know that, right?” Shirou asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

“You only ever remind me every other day… Daddy.” Michiru continued to tout that mischief in her voice.

“Oi.” Shirou warned her.

“Yes?” Michiru prompted him, pricking up and scrambling to prop herself up but even with paw pads, she struggled to find friction on Shirou’s grey sheets.

“One of these days I’m gonna punish you for that smart mouth.” Shirou told her.

“And do what? Spank me?” Michiru asked.

“If that’s what you want.” Shirou huffed.

“Depends entirely on you, Daddy.” Michiru said, sing song. “Like do you like being called Daddy?”

Shirou didn’t have to say a thing. His prick reacted quite excitedly for him by becoming even more erect and even red. Shirou growled and Michiru laughed. It was a terrible, barky laugh which pissed Shirou off.

“On your hands and knees, dumbass.” Shirou snapped.

“You’re so scary, Daddy.” Michiru taunted but she delightfully obeyed Shirou.

Her plump tail was erect, twitchy and wagging uncontrollably, as she went from all sprawled out on her back to bundled up on her hands and knees. Her musk was even more powerful from this angle and Shirou, helpless to his desires and his keen sense of smell, took full advantage. Shirou stuck his snout in between Michiru’s thighs, tilting it upwards and exhaling hotly over her genitals. Her spine crackled and she could have leapt out of her skin and fur because of it. She whined as Shirou very thoroughly examined her scent.

It was immaculate in its chaotic youthfulness, Shirou very quickly learned in his investigation. Her musk was heavy and flaunted exactly how fertile she was. Her genitals were engorged with her heat. It got Shirou unbelievably excited.

Pulling back, Shirou flicked his tongue along the bridge of his snout, trying to taste Michiru’s arousal. He could feel it in his fur and even permeated down to his skin and from what he could taste, Michiru would make the finest meal that Shirou could have. The wolf was the main predator of the tanuki, but the wolf had many other options of prey than the tanuki, outside of tonight, anyway. Michiru was all that Shirou hungered for tonight. And maybe for the rest of the week, should her heat persist as tanuki Beastwomen were known to want to be fucked over and over, up to eight times just like their wild counterpart.

“I hope you enjoy this.” Shirou told her coldly as he readied his hand.

Her tail only wagged all the more dangerously for him. He smacked her ass nonetheless despite her utter weapon of a tail making such a seemingly easy thing difficult. Michiru squeaked in surprise but that squeak trailed out and twisted into a moan.

“Harder, Daddy, punish me harder.” Michiru whined, chin to her paws.

“Three more times.” Shirou said. “I’m going to spank you three more times and then I’m going to breed you so hard, your heat should be over.”

“And if it’s not?” Michiru excitedly asked in complete betrayal of herself and her loathing of her heat.

“Then get ready for the week from hell, you horny brat.” Shirou spat.

A week from heaven, more like it but Michiru’s thoughts were cut short. Shirou spanked her ass. Hard. Her legs kicked in surprise but all Michiru could do was whine in blissful arousal at the impact. Her tail began to slow its wag though that didn’t bear as an ill omen to Shirou who was both thankful that the hazard was dimishiness but sulky because he had been appreciating how it had been fanning him down. It was so hot underneath all his fur, especially when he, himself, were turned on something awful.

Shirou spanned Michiru again and again in quick succession. He relished how Michiru yelped and howled and how it turned into a gratifying beg for more once she got her more annoying and yipping noises out of her cocky little mouth.

“One more Daddy,” Michiru panted, seeing stars already on the oaky bedboard in front of her, “and then you fuck me with that massive dog cock of yours.”

“Don’t call it that.” Shirou mumbled, irked. He was a wolf. He was far more majestic than the common canine, but this was Michiru and her stubborn, degrading ass was what he was into, unfortunately.

Shirou spanked Michiru the final time and the hardest too so that he could teach her not to sass him like that. Though Shirou held reasonable doubt that even corporal punishment would get anything through Michiru’s thick head. But at least they both got the thrill of impact in the meantime.

Michiru moaned and she sank her head into her folded arms in front of her. She nuzzled her forearms and her tail started twitching again. Shirou licked his lips, toying with his teeth as he lined up his crotch with Michiru’s ass. He reached over, began to pull back her thin little bed shorts, his claws catching on her panties as well, he stretched out those hems and he hesitated.

“I’m going to breed you,” Shirou said, his tone had changed weirdly compared to how he had bantered with Michiru seconds before, “you know what I mean, right?”

“I’m not a baby, Shirou. I know that means your gonna stick your dick in my fucking pussy. Now do it or before I die of horniness. Or from boredom from you not fucking me. Whichever happens first.” Michiru growled.

“Sounds good then, brat.” Shirou said and he ripped back her small clothes with vicious ease.

“Now knot me, Daddy. Hard.” Michiru begged and whined, voracious. Her clothes in shreds now and she didn’t even care.

“With pleasure, you brat.” Shirou clicked his tongue.

Shirou’s heart pounded as he stuffed his prick in between Michiru’s legs. He rubbed them between her thighs, riling her up and making her whine from the bottom of her stomach. Her noises were both arousing and pathetic as she succumbed to how her heat - and how Shirou - made her feel. She panted hard as Shirou worked her up before finally entering her loose and red pussy. His prick throbbed as it probed her pussy before locking them both into this doggy style position.

Michiru rutted back as Shirou pushed forward. Her tail thudded against his chest as he loomed over her, coming in closer and trapping her between his enormous body and bed. She was so warm, and he nuzzled his head against the back of her neck. He slobbered over her as he pounded her to the best of his ability despite his thrusts being stifled by how she was knotted by him. He let moans and howls drip through his teeth and over his lips, reverberating in the thickly warm air.

Michiru adored how Shirou filled her up and knotted her. His prick felt strangely natural inside of her. She pushed back against his thrust, moaning as she enjoyed how it felt to be throttled by him. His prick was so large and, in her inexperience, deftly wielded by this bigger, older wolf man of hers.

“Oh, Michiru, please, fuck, you feel so nice.” Shirou praised her, his words rolling off his tongue like droplets of his drool.

“Praise me more, Daddy. I want to be your good little girl.” Michiru begged, tears in her eyes as her fingers flexed, claws catching on the crappy thread count of the linen beneath her.

“You’re such a good little cocksleeve for a virgin.” Shirou told her, his words were stilted.

And because words were not his tool of his choice, he came in closer. She whimpered beneath him as she exerted more pressure and weight over her. His jowls were so close to her neck. He breathed in her scent deeply. A strong, lasvinious musk which sent him wild. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he couldn’t keep his maw clean. He had to taste her. The hunger was visceral and at the base of his gut. He sank his teeth in, held her down with yet more force and Michiru wasn’t even afraid. She seemed to revel in how his teeth bit into her, not quite hard but not softly either.

Shirou couldn’t believe it. She might have been human once but now she was gloriously made as animalistic as him in the throes of her spurred passion. She was damn lucky, but he was even more so, Shirou felt because was the one taking such a unique specimen’s virginity. But in the haze of their sex, Shirou’s ego had inflated like the flexible bump on his cock. He felt more than worthy of it. He was the legendary silver wolf, one way or another. He savoured her feeling as he continued to ravage at her innocence with his cock and his claws, pinning her to the bed and rutting her with a fat knot and all his weight behind it.

Even when his words were cruel to be kind, Michiru relished them. She moaned, long and hard, beneath Shirou, feeling each wave of his underbelly’s fur as she pushed against his consistent yet languid thrust. Her breaths felt painstaking in her puffed out chest.

“More, Daddy.” Michiru begged.

“You might be a brat, by you’re my brat.” Shirou told her, still biting down on her neck. He could taste her blood. It was tanuki blood.

Michiru took a sharp and sudden breath. Her scent became piquant, almost at random. There was a shiver in her spine, Shirou could feel it as her back arched to him suddenly. His knot felt fit to burst as he kept her plugged up nice and full. She had taken the whole of his prick, after all and she took it so easily. It still amazed him.

“I - I want you to be the daddy to my pups and cubs, please, I want you to breed me, Daddy.” Michiru rambled, squeaky and virginal. Her little paws flexed, balled and released.

Shirou’s jaw dropped. He released Michiru from the clamp that he had on her neck. He clammed up hearing that. He could act all tough and calm and disaffected, but the truth was, he was still awkward. His movements turned stiff, even stony in his embarrassment as he tried to imagine exactly what kind of mommy Michiru would make. And somehow, imagining her all pregnant, got him even more turned on despite the sudden freeze to his demeanour.

“Fucking harder, Daddy.” Michiru screamed at him.

“Shut the fuck up, you brat, or you’ll wake the neighbours.” Shirou snapped at her, also snapping from his moment of stillness as well.

He pounded her again and again. Michiru whined and yowled, scrabbling at the sheets but she sounded like she was in frantic ecstasy beneath him. Her legs kicked as Shirou fucked her as hard and deep as he could go. Her frenzy continued to thrash inside of her as, for a brief second in time, she felt purged of her heat. Her yowls changed. Became satisfied as she orgasmed. Her throat felt hoarse and on every other beat, she panted and felt out of breath.

“Oh, Shirou, Daddy, that feels so good.” Michiru mumbled. Rambled. Completely lost in her pleasure.

And just as she cooled off, even slightly, as she descended from the high of her orgasm, Shirou came. He couldn’t take it anymore. Her scent, her taste, her heat: it was all too much for him. He was simply overcome, blindly and fiendishly, with the desire to see her all knocked up and dripping with come. His come.

Michiru yelped as she was filled with Shirou’s come. Her tail twitched and her toes flexed. Shirou gave her an extra shove, an extra thrust, for good measure and on the release, he pulled back slightly further than he intended as he felt his knot deflate, at least partially.

Michiru buried her head in her front paws and orgasmed again. Shirou’s ears gave a flick and he relished the noises of her pleasure as though he were chewing on them. Though, this second time around, and in quick succession all things considered, she seemed far more worn out this time compared to how she thrashed to savour her first orgasm. Still, it was more than apparent that she was dazed and ditsy in her bliss.

“Daddy... so good...” Michiru mumbled babyishly.

“Tch, whore.” Shirou muttered to himself, mostly.

He slowed down, slightly, for Michiru but his knot was still tight, but he had sufficiently bred her. She was all exhausted and tired now, worn out. She had transformed back into her human self, but he hadn’t. He didn’t know whether or not to be disgusted. Shirou was a proud Beastman, after all, and he detested humans. But maybe not humans who were gross and young and diseased with tanuki fur. He pulled back, gently, and was surprised that his knot had gone down enough to dislodge from Michiru’s pussy.

“Come cuddle.” Michiru rolled over to beg, she lazily flung out an arm. She looked far too content, a little bloated looking, and yes, sloppy with their sex.

Shirou sighed. “Fine.”

He flopped down beside her and let her wrap an arm around his big head. It sank into his deep and soft fur. Michiru squealed as she further embraced Shirou, snuggling in against him. He sighed heavily and found that he didn’t mind it. Especially when she hiked a leg up and over him, half humping him from the front.

“I’m still a little horny...” Michiru confessed.

Shirou sighed again. It was going to be a long week, for them both, actually.


End file.
